Of Princesses and Knights
by Ten-Faced
Summary: A damsel in distress who didn't want to be one and a psychic, ghost-loving knight in shining armour. It somehow worked out. -MortyWhitney


After watching a Disney Movie, this is what I come up with.

Let's pretend that Team Rocket decided to take over Goldenrod by sending in sheer numbers to key locations, shall we?

* * *

Princesses are weak.

They are kidnapped by dragons where they are kept helpless while other people do all the work, and then they swoon over the dashing hero, get married, and live happily ever after.

Such a thing does not exist in this world.

Whitney, pretty and pink-loving as she is, is not a princess. She is an energetic girl who happens to be a Gym Leader that specializes in Normal Types whose favorite colour happens to be pink. She is not a princess.

Princesses are weak. They do not exist anymore, no more of the fairytale, picturesque endings left in this world.

* * *

_~Perhaps they never did.~_

* * *

Even the optimistic dreaming girl who is always crushed by her losses knows of that, and she makes sure that she is capable of living in the real world. To properly defend herself, and not get whisked away by evil, whether it's a dragon or a malicious wizard or anything like that.

To make sure a knight in shining armour is not needed for her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She tells Jasmine about this.

"I don't think that's how it goes," the Steel-type trainer begins, but Whitney waves it off.

"I may be pretty enough to be a princess, but I refuse to be one," she declares. "I don't want to be weak."

A few of the male Gym Leaders snort, and are treated with harsh glares from a face that just looks adorable with the scowl.

Morty smiles from a little way off, interested at the independence-searching girl's will. He decides to not tell her about what he glimpsed of her future, on how she may need help.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Somehow, Team Rocket is back, and their sheer numbers surprise her. How did they recruit so many?

But as she cuts them down, she realizes that numbers are all they have. No skill, no creativity, and certainly no leader. It's like watching a headless creature run around.

Still, there's a limit to how much her Pokémon can take, and she is out. Hiding, she heals them, worried at the amount of grunts who are trying to break into her Gym, because the trainers are having a hard time defending, and the supplies are running low.

Sighing, she takes out the Pokéballs and replaces one of the Beauties who hastily goes off to heal her own Pokémon, and turns to face the oncoming wave with a determined look.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Five Potions, three Super Potions, and one Revive, with a few Berries scattered around somewhere. That is what they have, and it does not look good, because the opposition is still out there.

She crumbles, unable to let the others get hurt. "Send for help," Whitney commands, and a girl runs to the PokéGear and begins to chatter into it quietly. She doesn't care who is called, because there is no way she can do this on her own, but she'll go down trying, damn it.

As one of the key defenders, Whitney gets the Revive.

She'd rather have the Rockets gone.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They've barricaded everywhere else, and apparently, it's not enough. Hiding in the main room of the Gym where the maze is, they keep to the small space in the maze where Whitney normally faces her challengers, because it's much easier to face the attackers if they only come in at one point.

But strangely, only a few grunts manage to come, and they retreat quickly.

While the girls celebrate, Whitney wonders what happened, and mentally braces herself for something worse.

It's not. Morty, Leader of Ecruteak Gym comes in, hands up with an entire battalion of Gastly behind him. "Am I too late to join the party?"

The relief at the help and the fact that a figurative knight in shining armour that she actually approves of (because he is the hottest guy she's ever seen) has saved her somehow equals to her rushing forward and giving him a hug, blubbering a thank-you every five seconds.

Whitney can't see his face, but she's fairly sure he's smiling, and his arms tighten around her.

* * *

_~And it's fairly nice to be a princess, and she secretly hopes that the happy ending is a bonus thrown in with the package deal~_

* * *

I love this shipping.

Review?

**~Ten-Faced~**


End file.
